


Cold Autumn Night

by sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking/pseuds/sammy_the_sasquatch_boyking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wincestiel fluff on a cold night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold Autumn Night

They were on some case in Minnesota, in Fall which was perhaps one of the worst decisions they’d made. Not only had the case been a complete bust - some kids mucking around trying to one up each other - but it was also freaking cold.

Instead of going to some run down motel which would have had some form of heating they’d opted to go to a safe house nearby.

Dean was currently rubbing his hands together, trying to get some friction to warm up his hands while Sam and Cas carried the rest of their bags in. Another mistake they’d made was assuming this place had central heating but all that was before them was a cold fireplace. Great.

There were some logs next to said fireplace, but not enough for the whole night and the others were outside, probably wet considering their luck. 

“I’m gonna start a fire, see if we can get some kind of warmth in here” Dean said, kneeling down on the floor and starting to arrange the logs.

He heard whispers behind him and then movement, turning around to see Sam heading towards the little kitchenette whilst Cas headed what was probably the bedrooms.

Once he was happy with the log placement he took the set of matches from his pocket and lit them, watching the flame dance for a moment before placing it in the middle of his structure.

Dean heard movement behind him and turned to see Cas carrying 2 duvets, before he unceremoniously dropped them onto the floor in front of the fireplace. He placed some pillows against the couch and then arranged some massive bed type thing.

Cas then turned towards the kitchen, “Sam I’ve gotten the bed ready, are you nearly done?”.

Dean was already taking off the clothes he was wearing, sitting by the fire was beginning to get unbearable. He took off his shirt and jeans before rummaging into Sam’s duffel to find one of his shirts to put on.

Dean barely heard the “Yeah just adding marshmallows now”, and he was now very confused as he walked over to where Cas was leaning against the counter.

“Dude that’s my shirt, what’s wrong with yours” The bitchface Dean had been expecting came out but he also noticed the glint in Sam’s eye and the smile he was trying to cover.

Before Dean could retaliate a hot mug of what was presumably cocoa was placed in his hands.

Taking a sip he made a pleased hum, he had no idea that Sam could make cocoa, let alone this good.

While Dean was enjoying his hot drink which left him pleasantly warm inside, he saw Cas and Sam stripping down. Cas copying him in that he also stole one of Sam’s shirts. What they were comfortable.

Soon they were all lying on the floor under the covers, empty mugs somewhere on the floor nearby.

Cas was the first to make a move, wrapping his arm around Sam’s chest and half lying on top of him. Sam was like a furnace heater so it made sense that he was in the middle to warm them up.

Dean was more reluctant, putting cuddles under the chick flick category. It wasn’t until Sam wrapped an arm around him and started tugging lightly that he relented and half climbed on top of Sam.

Sam had one hand in Cas’s hair, stroking it softly as he knew it would send Cas straight to sleep, while his other hand was stroking gently up and down Dean’s back, creating a soothing pattern which made Dean’s lids heavy.

Their legs tangled together so you didn’t know where one person started or the other ended. The fire crackled in the darkness, strangely giving them some feeling of safety as they all huddled into each other.

Barely heard ‘I love you’s’ were said before they fell into a deep and calm sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want me to write you anything you can find me [here](http://sam-winchestear.tumblr.com/)


End file.
